Tom Wright
| Place of birth = Englewood, New Jersey | Date of death = | Place of death = | Awards for Trek = | Roles = | Characters = Tuvix, Ghrath | image2 = Ghrath.jpg | imagecap2 = ...as Ghrath | image3 = | imagecap3 = }} Harold Thomas Wright , generally credited as Tom Wright, is the highly-prolific actor who played the role of Tuvix in the Star Trek: Voyager episode of the same name. He went on to appear as Ghrath in the Star Trek: Enterprise episode . Born in Englewood, New Jersey, Wright began his screen acting career with small roles in a number of feature film. One of his earlist film credits was 1980's Midnight Madness, which also featured fellow Englewood-born Star Trek alum John Fiedler (as well as Charlie Brill and Georgia Schmidt). This was followed with a supporting role in John Sayles' science fiction dramedy The Brother from Another Planet. Wright has since gone on to appear in several more films from Sayles, including 1987's Matewan (with Gordon Clapp and Bob Gunton), 1991's City of Hope (with Jude Ciccolella, Lawrence Tierney, and Kevin Tighe), 1992's Passion Fish (starring actress Alfre Woodard), and 2002's Sunshine State (with Gordon Clapp, Bill Cobbs, and Miguel Ferrer). Other films he appeared in throughout the 1980s include Streetwalkin (1985, with Julie Newmar), Creepshow 2 (1987), I'm Gonna Git You Sucka (1988, with Bernie Casey and Clarence Williams III), Troop Beverly Hills (1989, with David Gautreaux), and Heart of Dixie (1989, starring Virginia Madsen, Barbara Babcock, and Kurtwood Smith). His later film credits range from dramas such as 1990's Reversal of Fortune, 1995's White Man's Burden (with Bumper Robinson), 2000's The Prime Gig (with Wallace Shawn and Pat Healy), and 2006's World Trade Center (with Jude Ciccolella and Donna Murphy), to thrillers such as 1990's Marked for Death, 1992's Past Midnight (with Clancy Brown), 1997's Murder at 1600 (with Daniel Benzali, Ronny Cox, Charles Rocket, and Harris Yulin), and 2005's Chasing Ghosts (with Patrick Kilpatrick, Mark Rolston, and Sean Whalen), to comedies like 1995's Forget Paris (with Robert Costanzo and Clint Howard) and the popular Barbershop films (the first in 2002; Barbershop 2: Back in Business in 2004). He also appeared in the 1995 horror movie Tales from the Hood with Corbin Bernsen and Clarence Williams III, appeared in 1996's Menno's Mind with Corbin Bernsen, William O. Campbell, Michael Dorn, Bill Erwin, and Robert Picardo, and starred in the 2001 sci-fi film Contagion, along with Star Trek: Deep Space Nine guest stars Jeffrey Combs, Megan Gallagher, and Andrew Hawkes. His non-''Trek'' television credits include an appearance in the 1983 mini-series Kennedy along with John Glover and Kelsey Grammer, a regular role on the soap opera All My Children from 1984 through 1985, a guest appearance on A Man Named Hawk starring Avery Brooks, and an episode of Roseanne which also featured Madge Sinclair. He also appeared in two episodes of China Beach (one in 1989 and another in 1991), on which his Voyager co-star Robert Picardo was a regular, as were Megan Gallagher, Jeff Kober, and Concetta Tomei. During the 1990s, Wright was a regular on three series: Santa Barbara in 1992 (as Lt. Vic Boswell), Extreme in 1995 (co-starring Dey Young), and Martial Law from 1998 through 1999. Series on which he made guest appearances include the Bill Smitrovich/Ray Buktenica drama Life Goes On, the popular L.A. Law with Corbin Bernsen and Larry Drake (in an episode also guest-starring Robert Curtis-Brown, Samantha Eggar, and Lawrence Tierney), and several episodes of , including one where series regular and fellow Voyager guest star Jason Alexander offends his character by suggesting he looks like boxer "Sugar" Ray Leonard. Three of the episodes featuring Wright also guest-starred Ian Abercrombie, with one of those also featuring Robert Hooks. Richard Herd appeared in a fourth. Later TV credits include two episodes of NYPD Blue with Gordon Clapp and Sharon Lawrence, an episode of CSI with Glenn Morshower, an episode of The District with Roger Aaron Brown, Joanna Cassidy and "Storm Front" co-star John Fleck, an episode of Neal McDonough's Boomtown (guest-starring LeVar Burton, Fran Bennett, and Vanessa Williams), an episode of JAG with David Andrews, Ivar Brogger, Scott Lawrence, and Zoe McLellan, and an episode of 24 with Jude Ciccolella and Gregory Itzin. Additionally, he had roles in the TV movies The Pentagon Wars (1998) with Kelsey Grammer, Sam Anderson, Bruce French, Randy Oglesby, and Richard Riehle) and Funny Valentines (1999) starring Alfre Woodard. He has also guest-starred on such series as ER, Chicago Hope, Everwood, The O.C., Cold Case, Numb3rs, and House, M.D.. Wright recently starred with Brad Dourif in the 2007 drama Sinner. He also had a role in the comedy The Onion Movie (2008), along with Len Cariou and Daniel Dae Kim. External links * * de:Tom Wright es:Tom Wright nl:Tom Wright Wright, Tom Wright, Tom Wright, Tom